


Screaming the Name of a Foreigner's God

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Christopher Pike Lives, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: “Hi I’m Jim,” Jim tries but he can barely hear himself over the sounds of the club. The stranger brushes his fingers to Jim’s and it’s electric. He can’t help but intertwine them a bit- it feels right to skate the pads of his fingertips over the being's palm.This is it, he thinks, this is what I’ve been looking for, and he leans into a searing kiss.Trektober Day 7 - Soulmate Au + Interspecies Sex + Anonymous Hookup
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Screaming the Name of a Foreigner's God

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Bones' true form is like a leshen with a vine-like tongue and I love that for Jim

Jim kind of loves this club. The floor is sticky and the bass is too loud and everyone he’s danced with has tried to take him to the bathrooms but the music is matching his energy beat for beat and he feels alive. For once he can be sure it’s not the alcohol, either. He’s only been drinking synth tonight. 

The enterprise has been docked for maintenance on this desert moon for three weeks now but any day could be their last and he doesn’t want to set sail with a hangover.

He feels loose-hipped and on his game when he leaves the dance floor for some water. 

He has to decline an offer from a redhead in a tight blue onesie before he can even get to the bar- it’s been that kind of night- but he’s truly apologetic about it. It’s not that he’s not looking to hook up, he is, but he hasn’t felt a connection with anyone here tonight. Besides, flirting and dancing feels incredible after nearly two years of the professional stoicism of a Starfleet captain. 

When the bartender hands him a tall glass of water he downs half of it in one go then leans against the bar to catch his breath. 

There’s an itch under his skin he’s been trying to scratch every night they’ve been docked. The hookups have been good, he loves the connection as much as he loves the sex, but waking up alone every morning has been weighing on him in a way he can't explain. 

Going out to lunch with Pavel and Hikaru is great but he finds himself reaching out for someone who isn’t there. It’s as if there is a phantom limb, an ache nearby but out of reach, that he’s unable to soothe. Jim has thought about bringing it up with Spock but he’s not really sure what he’d even say. 

The bass pounds as a new song comes on, a percussive pulsing beat that drives the hunger in him again. He’s about to head back to the dance floor when the huge Lurian sitting next to him stands and suddenly he has a clear view of a tall dark and handsome humanoid at the end of the bar who is staring at him. Tousled hair and a scruffy beard, a black top that pulls across his wide shoulders, and a dark intent heat to his eyes call to Jim immediately.

The stranger has a small amused smile and even in the dim lighting he looks absolutely predatory. 

The pull is magnetic. Every molecule of Jim, kept so tightly pressed into his captain’s suit the past two years, hums with pleasure under the gaze of this being. 

They’re in each other’s space before Jim even thinks about moving. 

God, he even smells incredible.

“Hi I’m Jim,” Jim tries but he can barely hear himself over the sounds of the club. The stranger brushes his fingers to Jim’s and it’s electric. He can’t help but intertwine them a bit- it feels right to skate the pads of his fingertips over the being's palm. 

_This is it,_ he thinks, _this is what I’ve been looking for_ , and he leans into a searing kiss.

They stumble out of the club and make it back to the guy’s hotel room in a blur.

He can’t stop pulling the being up against a wall or a railing to kiss him like he’s starving for it. The being's touch on his waist and at the back of his neck is like a brand and he’s never wanted to be possessed so badly.

Panting naked on the bed, he realizes he doesn’t even know the guy’s name. Maybe it should bother him but he doesn’t feel like he needs it. For all his getting around he’s never been that sort of guy, always wants a name to call out, to remember them fondly by. This feeling transcends that. It’s like they already know so much more about each other than a simple designation could attempt to describe.

Plus he’s too busy coming his brains out to really angst about it.

They both come maybe three times each, Jim doesn’t count but he’s pretty sure that's right. His spine is liquid and he’s just so goddamn satisfied. The being whose name he hasn’t learned kisses him deeply, pressing him back into the bed and Jim's arms come up around the guy’s neck as his eyes flutter shut. 

The being reaches between Jim’s spread legs to stroke the come-wet skin of his inner thighs. He pets up to Jim’s hole and strokes slippery circles into the swollen flesh. Jim groans. He's chubbing up again.

On a night with a lot of firsts he somehow, impossibly, manages to get a fourth orgasm wrung out of him.

It's no wonder he passes out. He really doesn’t mean to spend the night in this stranger’s bed. It’s not something he does, ever. But he’s so thoroughly exhausted and just feels so sated and safe and... kept... that he can’t help it. 

He sleeps and dreams of being naked in an ancient forest; of towering trees draped in blue moss and in their midst a skeletal creature with antlers, it’s eyeless face peering down at him with curiosity and affection, its hand dotted with blue moss, outstretched toward Jim, an invitation. 

When he wakes up he’s hard and rocking into the being’s firm ass. Jim moans into his sweaty neck, breathes in the heady scent of him. The being presses back and grabs Jim’s hand, holds onto it as Jim gets the message to line himself up and push inside. It wouldn’t be possible for a human but the being’s hole is still wet, or wet again, Jim doesn’t know or care at the moment.

He sinks into the tight heat and sets about licking at the sweat on the man’s spine. He wants to get a hand on the man’s gorgeous multi-ridged cock, wants to get him off again, but the being won’t unlace their fingers. 

Jim’s eyes squeeze shut as he comes. It rocks him hard, pleasure rippling out to his toes and fingers, even his scalp and then back again to his core.

The being is shuddering too, groaning out his orgasm with his mouth is pressed against Jim’s palm. Unbidden, Jim sees a flash of an image, blue moss, a creature’s fleshless hand reaching for him. He suddenly knows who he dreamt about. He gasps.

“Bones!”

The being turns to face him, his brow creased in confusion. 

“Bones?” The being’s voice is deep and smooth.

Jim lets out an astonished laugh. 

“Your name. It’s… well not quite Bones but- close. In Standard, anyway.”

“How did-” The being’s eyes widen. “Your chest!”

Jim looks down at his sternum. Somehow he’s not surprised to find a large blue hand print faintly glowing there.

“Huh, would you look at that.” Jim says, poking at the thing. 

When he looks up Bones is staring down at his own sternum which has a lovely mark the shape of Jim’s hand, glowing that same shade of blue. 

“But how,” Bones whispers. “I thought I’d never-” His eyes snap to Jim’s. “Do you know what this means?”

“Uh, I think I get the gist. We’re like, married now, right? Bonded?”

Bones shakes his head and Jim reaches out to stroke Bones' arms. The poor man looks stressed and Jim doesn’t see why he should be. This is good news!

“It’s more than that. Marriage you can undo, I have the alimony to prove that. My people we- we bond like this only once. For life, which for us is a very very long time.”

“Your people,” Jim murmurs, thinking, “This isn’t your true form, is it? You have... antlers.”

Bones huffs a laugh. “Yeah I guess you could call ‘em that.” 

“Can I see them? Will I grow antlers? Will I live as long as you?”

“I don’t know what will happen to you. I never- I’ve been searching this quadrant for centuries looking for my soulmate. I- Jim, I can’t believe I finally found you!”

Bones bowls him over and holds him tight, presses his face to the hand print on Jim’s sternum. He’s grinning. Jim strokes his hands through Bones’ hair and lets himself bask in the unadulterated joy of the moment.

Then a thought occurs to him. 

“Wait, you’ve been roaming the quadrant for centuries?”

Bones nods.

“Oh man, Starfleet is gonna love you.” 

“Oh no,” Bones warns, “Jim, no, Starfleet has their prime directive, my people have ours. I can’t interfere with politics unless it’s to save a life.”

Jim’s mind is already skating past Bones’ reticence, formulating plans.

“Uh huh, sure. You wouldn’t have happened to pick up any healing abilities over the centuries, would you? I’m shopping for a new CMO.”

“Jim you can’t be serious- we just bonded and you’re already thinking about your ship?” Bones has a very charming southern drawl that Jim would like to get to the bottom of but… later. Now, he levers himself up and straddles the man, grins down at him.

“Bones, that’s one thing that you need to learn about me fast. I’m always thinking about two things: my ship and the crew on my ship.”

He aligns his hand over the print on Bones’ chest. 

It’s a perfect fit.

**EPILOGUE**

So it turns out Bones has been living on Earth since the twentieth century. He understands humans better than Jim and he may or may not have had a hand in Zephram Cochrane’s warp drive.

“The war was just going on so long, Jim, I couldn’t stand anymore bloodshed.”

The name he’s been going by for the last 90 or so years is Leonard McCoy. He’s been married to a human woman (Jim joked that for an ancient well-traveled being he sure had a type) and then divorced when it turned out they were both itching for something more.

More importantly, though, Bones is an actual certified medical doctor with multiple degrees and everything. 

Starfleet is delighted to get him on their team, even if they aren’t thrilled that he won’t tip the scales in their favor for political gain or advance their technology before its time. Getting him assigned to their flagship as CMO takes Jim very little effort, especially once he shows the admiralty their bonding marks and threatens to leave if they don't post them to the same ship.

Of course, most of the crew loves Bones almost immediately and though he feigns grouchiness or indifference Jim knows he loves them back. Even Spock rises to the CMO’s barbs with fond insults of his own. It's bizarre and wonderful.

They run into the same amount of trouble as always, negotiations go wrong, diplomacy fails, someone somewhere always feels the need to double cross the Federation. But through it all Bones is there to patch up wounded crew members, to make jokes in dark situations, and to hold Jim's hand through the shaking, sobbing worst of it.

Being soul bonded to Bones is so much better than he could have imagined that it makes his head spin and it's only just begun.

They're in orbit over Earth for a gala in Admiral Pike's honor almost two years to the day after they met.

It’s late enough to be early and the crowd on the dance floor is rocking as one. 

Jim’s arms are around Bones’ neck and his head is thrown back. He’s lost in the motion and the connection of the moment. Bones keeps Jim's hips tight against his own with a wide hand on his waist. They’re both hard in their pants but it’s a lazy heady pulse just ramping up the pleasure between them. 

It’s so goddamn good.

Jim blinks his eyes open when the song changes and grins at the greedy hunger on Bones’ face.

“You want to get out of here?” Jim asks, knowing he won’t be heard but that Bones would understand anyway.

“Yes please,” Bones mouths back. 

“Your place or mine?”

Bones snorts and rolls his eyes. 

He takes Bones’ hand and leads him out into the cool night air. 

“How about we go to our quarters and I do that thing you like with my true form's tongue until you pass out from orgasm overload?” Bones says with a wicked smirk.

“Only if you’ll be there when I wake up.”

Bones kisses him soundly at that, doesn’t let him up even when the door bursts open behind them and a group of beings teeter out down the street.

“Yes,” Bones finally growls into this mouth, “Always.”

Jim intends to hold him to that promise.


End file.
